The major objective of this research is to compare the forms and degrees of community involvement among different social classes and to assess the determinants and consequences of different patterns of community involvement as seen in local interpersonal affiliations, community participation, and community leadership and decision making. While different patterns of community involvement may be crucial determinants of the individual's overall sense of social commitment and fulfillment, or conversely of alienation and anomie in urban society we have little systematic knowledge about the factors that influence such involvement, the effects of widespread participation or about the interrelationships between different kinds of local interaction and activity. A re-evaluation of the contemporary meaning of a "quest for community" is likely to offer considerable clarification to an area of diffuse study and extensive speculation. An analysis of the implications for social and physical planning of experienced or implicit needs for communal association and local autonomies as they may vary with social position can prove to be among the most far-reaching contributions of this investigation. We are conducting a multi-class study of females and males (21-60) stratified on the basis of class, ethnicity, degree urban-suburban, size of Metropolitan area, and region of country. National sample of 39 communities (N equals 2,256) to be completed at the end of January, 1975. The major variables are: Background Characteristics, Status Characteristics, Interpersonal Affiliations, Community Participation, Community Leadership Roles, Community Characteristics, Individual Outcomes, and Community Outcomes.